


Transformations: BATIM Edition

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [18]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Gen, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Possession, Purification, Song Lyrics, Transformation Sequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Spin-off of "Transformations," just for Bendy and the Ink Machine.Each chapter takes place in a separate universe, unless otherwise noted.





	1. A Devil Put Aside

"What the hell am I doing here?" Henry muttered to himself. "What did you want to show me, Joey?"

After 30 years, he hadn't expected to hear from Joey Drew again. But when that letter showed up, curiosity had gotten the better of him. Now here he was, walking through the dusty, dimly-lit halls of Sillyvision Studios. Fortunately, he'd found a note on the door when he'd arrived.

_Meet me in the projection room._

"Maybe he's planning to bring the company back from the dead," Henry mused aloud.

Entering the projection room, he looked around, seeing no sign of his old friend.

"Joey? Are you in here?"

Without warning, the lights went out, and the projector came to life. On the screen, against a dark background, the image of a crimson gemstone encrusted with a black metal and shaped like Bendy's head appeared. The camera pulled back to reveal Bendy, as a silhouette of the same color, holding the gem in one hand. The cartoon devil began to dance around, his movements resembling those of a ballet dancer. After about 15 seconds, Bendy's image froze in mid-leap, and the screen shifted to a brief series of bizarre images, each lasting only a couple of seconds.

Then, the unexpected happened.

The projector screen seemed to curve inwards, as if it were sucking in a deep breath. As it snapped outwards, a mass of black ink spilled out. Henry was able to catch a glimpse of what looked like a three-dimensional Bendy falling out with the ink before the projector shut off, leaving the large ink puddle behind. Just as the lights came back on, some of the ink rose up from the puddle, taking a human shape. Shaking rapidly, the form revealed itself as a boy in his mid teens, with black hair, skin the color of freshly fallen snow, and cartoon character eyes. He was dressed in a black, white, and crimson outfit consisting of a sailor-collared shirt, a pair of pants with a flame pattern, ankle boots, and a long cape. Grinning cheekily, the boy posed in a very Bendy-esque way as the ink vanished.

For a moment, Henry stared at the boy, trying very hard to figure out just what had happened.

"Bendy?" he finally managed to say.

"Uh-huh!" Bendy's voice was high-pitched, but still distinctly male. "Glad you're here. I gotta find the others, and I think you can help."

With that, he grabbed Henry's hand, and ran out, dragging the flummoxed animator with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Bendy's outfit: http://pianorei.deviantart.com/art/Male-Homura-439143935


	2. Rebel Knight

"Get out of our way, false angel."

Abel glared defiantly at the three Toons--a leopard, a lion, and a wolf--standing before him. "I won't let you hurt these kids. Just because they don't share your values doesn't make them any less worthy of life."

Behind him, the two Arab-American children held each other in fear.

"Those children do not belong here." The leopard raised his bat. "If you insist on defending them, we will have to get rid of you as well."

"Fine," Abel growled, cracking his knuckles. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He rose into the air, surrounded by a dark blue glow. Holding his arms out to the side, he raised his head, shutting his eyes as the light covered his clothes. The Toons stepped back slightly, unsure of what was happening.

The light slowly receded on Abel's arms, revealing dark blue gloves and arm guards made of steely grey metal. At the same time, it also receded on his legs, exposing grey metal boots and leg armor. On his chest, the light enlarged and morphed, before fading to show dark blue and grey armor. His halo flashed as a winged helmet formed, his hair peeking out from underneath, and his wings turned hard and metallic, changing color to match his armor. Finally, a belt with a halo-with-wings emblem materialized, as did a scabbard on his belt.

Returning to the ground, Abel drew his sword.

"Now, do you still want a fight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abel Angel belongs to the-vampire-inside-me (on Tumblr).


	3. Sillyvision Six

"I still don't get why you gotta do it this way," Wally said, folding his arms in annoyance. "Seems kinda silly, if you ask me."

"Would you rather we waste precious time getting changed the old-fashioned way?" Sammy gave the janitor-turned-stuffed animal an exasperated look. "Even if it is too long and flashy for my liking."

"He can't actually see anything," Bendy reminded the music director. "Now, you wanna complain, or get it over with?"

"Fine."

Henry held up a small device, resembling a miniature compact with a folding screen and two rows of buttons. Removing a stylus from the device's holder, he tapped the three buttons (one light green, one bright green, and one dark green) in the lower row, and the screen lit up.

"Magical Reshape, Animate!"

His body began to shine with green light as the compact turned into a mass of green ink, which swirled around him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and drops of ink surrounded them, forming a pair of mint green gloves. As he spun in place, more ink formed a pair of kelly green pants, dark green boots, and a shamrock green short-sleeved shirt. A few more drops landed in his hair, giving it mint green tips. Lastly, the remaining ink blob grew longer, transforming into a giant pen.

"Dream of an Artist, Reverie Sketch!"

Sammy held out a brooch-like object, into which he placed a small pale purple crystal resembling a music record.

"Magical Reshape, Compose!"

As the crystal glowed, Sammy shut his eyes. Streams of purple ink wrapped around his body, forming a bright purple shirt with dark purple accents. A few droplets landed in his hair, turning the temples lavender, while a dark purple bowtie formed on his shirt collar.

He opened his eyes, revealing that they had turned violet. He held out his arms, and ink streams wrapped around his hands, producing lavender gloves with silver music note cuff links. More ink wrapped itself around his legs, forming bright purple pants and a dark purple belt. To complete the look, a silver buckle with a music note emblem formed on the belt.

"Prayer of a Musician, Tempo Allegro!"

Susie held out a clear perfume bottle with a keyhole in the stopper, as well as a matching key.

"Magical Reshape, Vocalize!"

She inserted the key into the stopper, and the bottle filled up with a pink liquid. She sprayed her hands, feet, and body, which resulted in white gloves, bubblegum pink boots, and a hot pink dress forming. Another spray created a silver hair ornament with a bright pink gem reminiscent of sound waves, and as it landed in her hair, matching earrings materialized. Finally, her hair gained a trio of rose pink streaks.

"Song of an Actress, Pretty Melody!"

Bendy pulled out an object resembling a cross between a cell phone and a mirror. Opening it, he tapped a button under the screen--shaped like his head--as a cloak of red light appeared, covering his body.

"Magical Reshape, Dance!"

Several small bubbles of red light shaped like his head emerged from the mirror, surrounding the little demon. Two of them hit his arms, replacing his white gloves with crimson and black ones. Two more landed on his feet, creating matching boots. He snagged another, and tapped his head with it, causing it to melt and form fiery red hair, from which his horns poked out. As his bowtie turned scarlet, he landed on a larger bubble, which burst, propelling him upwards. Grabbing the cloak, he whipped it off, revealing a crimson tuxedo with a blood red gemstone pin shaped like his head. A pointed black tail and black batlike wings emerged, completing the transformation.

"Charm of a Demon, Dancing Devil!"

Boris took out a phone-like device, along with a small key with a wolf's head-shaped top. Inserting the key, he opened the device, tracing over the touchpad in a circle.

"Magical Reshape, Howl!"

Spinning once as his body became enveloped in yellow light from the neck down, he ran forward, leaping into the air. As he rocketed through a void of light, a white cravat appeared, along with a brooch with a canary yellow gem shaped like a wolf's head. This was followed by a butter yellow smoking jacket and black pants. A shock of dark hair tipped with yellow grew out atop his head, though his ears still poked out. Next came a pair of black knee-high boots and white gloves. Lastly, he held out a hand, allowing a golden cane resembling a shepherd's crook to appear.

"Claws of a Wolf, Lemon Lupin!"

Alice removed another phone-like device, albeit slightly different in appearance, along with a small charm shaped like a pair of wings. She placed the charm into a slot above the screen, before touching the screen and tracing a halo shape with her finger.

"Magical Reshape, Sing!"

Bright blue light enveloped her body, leaving only her face exposed. The light around her hair burst apart, revealing it had gained a royal blue steak and a silver pin shaped like a wing. She placed her hands on her heart before drawing them back, resulting in a long sky blue dress with puffy sleeves and white trim. A wing-shaped gem appeared over her heart as she spun in place, allowing sky blue Mary Janes and baby blue stockings to form. Completing the look was a white ribbon choker with a royal blue cross.

"Blessing of an Angel, Halo Hope!"

The six briefly stood in a group pose, before dropping it and turning to look at each other.

"Let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Due to dark magic shenanigans, Wally's mind is inhabiting a stuffed bear, much like what happened to Akane's grandfather in Vividred Operation.


	4. Gonna Let It Burn

"Rising Phoenix, Emerge!"

Holding out his hand with his pointer finger extended, Jonathan lifted into the air. A thin stream of fire shot from his finger, wrapping around him as he spun in place.

The flame around his legs tightened, before burning away to reveal scarlet and gold boots that came up to above his knees, as well as black pants. Next, the flames around his arms faded, leaving matching arm warmers. This was followed by a black sleeveless shirt decorated with a scarlet and gold flame pattern. To complete the look, his hair lengthened, gaining a streak of blue in the flames.

Conjuring a pistol, he spun around before striking a pose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan the Flaming Toon belongs to themarshmallowsnowqueen (on Tumblr).


	5. Do You Believe In Magic?

Clasping the Grand Toon Stone, Henry gave his former friend a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I can't let you take this any further."

He held the gem above his head, and a stream of ink poured out, covering him completely. As the ink flowed off him, he was revealed to be wearing a bright green tunic-like shirt and dark green pants, decorated with a silver line pattern. In addition, he also wore green gloves and boots with silver trim. A burst of light on his back left behind a silver cloak reaching down to just above the ground.

"Your intentions may have been good at the start, but in trying to make your dreams come true, you created nightmares. Bendy and his friends...they have been through enough."

Holding out his hands, he conjured two orbs of silver light. One orb turned into a long silver staff topped with a green gem shaped like a pen nib, while the other became a silver wizard's hat. Donning it, he opened his eyes--which had the same pie-cut shape as the Toons.

"Time to give this horror show a happy ending."


	6. Rhapsody of the Sea

Cordelia clutched her heart in terror as the Searchers approached. Much to her dismay, there was no sign of Sammy or any of the others. It didn't seem like any of them would be coming to save her.

Fortunately, it was at that moment that she remembered the small white perfume bottle she'd been given. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket, along with a little red disk that she placed into a slot on the front.

"Sea Song, Heart Open!"

As she hovered in the air, her clothes turned into a yellow dress of light, and the bottle filled with yellow and red swirled perfume, which she began to spray on different parts of her body. This caused different parts of a new outfit to appear.

First was a sunny yellow tube top and a scale-patterned ankle-length carmine skirt reminiscent of the lower part of a mermaid dress. Then, she kicked at the air, revealing bright yellow slippers with red stockings. This was followed by two pale yellow bracelets, each with bright red trim.

She flung back her hair, which turned a golden color and gained a pair of carnelian hair ornaments shaped like seashells. Next, she tossed her head, and golden earrings set with carnelian appeared. Finally, she placed the perfume on her hip, causing it to be encased in a honey-colored hip bag.

With the change complete, she landed on her feet, striking a lovely pose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia belongs to phantomthief_fee.


	7. Wings of Freedom

"Alice, stop!"

Susie looked at the malformed creature that had once been Alice Angel. She didn't know or care what Joey had done, but there was no way in hell she'd let the cartoon angel fall any further.

"I don't want to hurt you, Susie," Alice growled. "Get out of my way."

"This isn't you, Alice," Susie pleaded. "You're not like this. I know that you're still a good person. You're still the angel I know and love."

"But look at me!" Alice screamed. "How can I be a star like this?" A tear fell from her non-misshapen eye. "I'm a monster."

"No," Susie said. "It doesn't matter what you look like. You're still you, aren't you?"

Alice was silent for a moment, though more tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks. Deep in her heart, she knew Susie was right. No matter what Joey said, being a star wasn't worth giving up what made her Alice Angel.

"I am what I am.  
I am my own special creation.  
So come take a look,  
Give me the hook or the ovation."

A glow surrounded Alice's body as she rose into the air, her singing becoming more confident.

"It's my world that I want to have a little pride in.  
My world and it's not a place I have to hide in!  
Life's not worth a damn  
'Til you can say...I am what I am!"

As her face reverted back to its true form, her body became enveloped in light from the neck down. She spun in the air, and a sky blue dress with puffy sleeves and a knee-length skirt materialized.

"I am what I am!  
I don't want praise, I don't want pity.  
I bang my own drum.  
Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty.  
And so what if I love each sparkle and each bangle?  
Why not try to see things from a different angle?  
Your life is a sham  
'Til you can shout out, I am what I am!"

She raised her arms, and powder blue opera gloves formed. Clicking her heels together yielded matching Mary Janes.

"I am what I am,  
And what I am needs no excuses!  
I deal my own deck,  
Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces!  
It's one life and there's no return and no deposit!  
One life, so it's time to open up your closet!  
Life's not worth a damn  
'Til you can shout out, I am what I am!"

With a smile, she tossed back her hair, causing it to gain streaks of pale blue. At the same time, her halo reformed into its proper shape. Finally, two beautiful white and blue-feathered wings sprouted from her back.

"Yes!  
I am what I am  
I don't want praise, I don't want pity.  
I sing my own song!  
Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty.  
It's my life, and my freedom cannot be denied!  
My life, so it's time to spread my wings and fly!  
Fame's not worth a damn  
I'd rather shout out, I am what I am!"

There were still tears flowing down her cheeks as Alice flew, but they were tears of joy.

Nothing and no one would ever hold her down again.

She was free.


	8. Bride of the Ink Devil

Allison's body began to glow with a black light, spreading her arms as she rose into the air. From the balcony, the inky monster that had once been Joey Drew gave a wicked laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! The wonders of imagination!"

From the ink covering the walls and ceiling, dozens of what looked like small black butterflies appeared, flying towards her and colliding with her chest, where they burst into liquid. Covering her mouth in horror, Alice watched as ribbons of ink erupted from the floor, wrapping themselves around the other voice actress.

Within the dark cocoon, Allison's skin was rapidly drained of color. Her hair turned black, growing down to just above her rear. A pair of demonic horns emerged from the sides of her head, and a melted halo appeared above it. At the same time, the ink soaking her body transformed into a black wedding dress, complete with matching lace gloves, shoes, and veil.

Joey's grin stretched even wider than before as Allison emerged, floating towards him with a serene smile.

"Yes...I made an excellent choice with you."

Her eyes opened, revealing they were now yellow, with pie-cut pupils.

"Thank you, Joey."

Joey held out a hand as a pool of ink began to form on the floor.

"Come, my bride."

The moment the two disappeared into the black, Alice turned and ran.

"I have to find Susie, and give her her gem, right away."


	9. Merry Melodies

"Okay, Susie," Joey said brightly. "I know you've probably been wondering about that mark on your hand, and that dream you mentioned having. Since some of the others have experienced something similar, I think I know what's going on. Come with me."

As Joey led her to the recording booth, Susie recalled said dream. In it, she'd seen a world of cartoon characters--some familiar, some not. Said world had come under attack by a dark force, which brought forth twisted, evil parodies of Toons. Near the end, she'd seen a Toon bear dressed in a white and pale purple robe.

"Though the darkness that seeks to devour our world is strong, there is hope," she had said. "From a world outside our own, there shall come heroes--heroes who recognize the purpose of our existence. With that understanding, and with the power of dreams, they shall save us."

A tap on her shoulder jolted Susie out of her thoughts. She turned to see Joey, who handed her a lyric sheet.

"Alright now, give this a whirl. And don't worry if you notice anything strange happening. You'll understand soon enough."

Despite her confusion, Susie nodded. Taking a deep breath as the music started to play, she began to sing.

"I love you all but sometimes,  
You boys are way too much.  
Been gone too long and this place  
Could use a female touch.  
Oh you've been waiting for me?  
Oh gosh you make me blush!  
Let the show begin!

1, 2, 3 and 4!  
I got the taste for stardom and a set of horns.  
And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!  
Give me the beat, a mic, and then get off the stage!  
And I will take it from here,  
So don't you have any fear.  
Your glowing darling angel star has appeared.  
Yeah I'm the hand to your glove,  
Headlining act to your love,  
The little gift the devil sent from above!"

At this point, the halo symbol on the back of her hand began to glow. The glow spread to cover her whole body as an odd feeling of euphoria coursed through her.

"The show goes all night!  
Halo shines so bright!  
I'm your starlet brought to life  
And summoned from the page.  
I crave the limelight.  
Give me the spotlight!  
'Cause you know that they're all here to see  
The angel of the stage!  
The angel of the stage!  
The angel of the stage!"

She closed her eyes as she paused, and when she opened them again, they seemed to have gained small notches, not unlike the pie-cut eyes of the angel she voiced. Yet she didn't feel afraid. Confused, but not afraid. Nonetheless, she continued the song.

"I sing and people line up  
To hear my melody.  
I dance, my feet like thunder,  
Controlling your heartbeat.  
How can something so devilish, be this heavenly?  
Let the show begin!"

"1, 2, 3 and 4!  
I'll knock your socks off honey, leave you begging for more!  
And then a 5, 6, 7, 8!  
I'm like a dancing demon, so get out of my way!  
And I will take it from here,  
So don't you have any fear.  
Your glowing darling angel star has appeared.  
Yeah I'm the hand to your glove,  
Headlining act to your love,  
The little gift the devil sent from above!"

With a flick of her wrist, she grabbed the long streamer of light that had materialized in the air.

"The show goes all night!  
Halo shines so bright!  
I'm your starlet brought to life  
And summoned from the page.  
I crave the limelight.  
Give me the spotlight!  
'Cause you know that they're all here to see  
The angel of the stage!  
The angel of the stage!  
The angel of the stage!"

Twirling the ribbon around herself as she sang, she let it wrap around herself. It broke away, revealing a long white skirt with pink lace trim and a matching short-sleeved blouse. She also gained a pair of melon pink Mary Janes with baby blue stockings, rose pink gloves, and a white lace choker with a small bright pink gem.

"Baby I am going places.  
You will see, just you wait!  
I was born to entertain them.  
Feels so good on that stage!"

She tapped the side of her head, and a shining halo materialized above her head. To complete the change, she hugged herself, and a pair of white wings sprouted from her back.

"The show goes all night!  
Halo shines so bright!  
I'm your starlet brought to life  
And summoned from the page.  
I crave the limelight.  
Give me the spotlight!  
'Cause you know that they're all here to see  
The angel of the stage!  
The angel of the stage!  
The angel of the stage!"

Briefly doing a pirouette, she posed cutely, giving a wink in the mirror that had been placed in the booth while she was singing.

"Very well done!" Joey said, applauding. "And it seems I was right. You are

"So it was real," Susie murmured, giving her reflection a once-over. "But, why me?"

"Because you understand what being a Toon is about: the desire to entertain, the willingness to overlook what should and shouldn't be possible, and most importantly, the love of laughter and joy."

"Then you were right," Susie said. "Dreams do come true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel of the Stage belongs to TryHardNinja.


	10. Twisted Sister, Beautiful Sister

<No!>

'Alice' snarled angrily as the voice of Alice Angel rang out in her head. "Silence, you little worm. I'm so close to perfection, and your protests won't be able to stop me."

<You're right. I've tried to be your conscience long enough, but you just ignore me. Well, I'm not going to be your prisoner any more. This ends now!>

Crying out in pain, 'Alice' fell to her knees as a ring of white light appeared on the floor. As it traveled upwards, the monstrous woman's form went completely black, like a silhouette. Slowly, another form emerged from the silhouette's back--a woman with short dark hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress with a pink bow over her chest. The woman flipped back, a pair of white gloves with pink lace trim and matching knee-high boots appearing as she did so. Landing, she flicked her hair, causing a pair of pink ribbons to appear, along with a glowing halo above her head. Finally, she reached behind her, pulling out a magnificent sword as a pair of white feathered wings emerged from her back.

As this was happening, the silhouette rose from the ground, turning into a mass of black liquid. It grew larger, taking the form of a tall woman with the lower half of a serpent, large horns protruding from her head, and massive black wings.

Watching nearby, Henry's eyes widened. He remembered a dropped character who was intended to be Alice's fallen angel sister. Now what was her name?

"Azzara," Alice declared, slashing the air a couple of times. "I will not let you control me for the sake of your own vanity. Your days of cruel torture and killing are over."


	11. Rise of the New Gods

In the midst of a field within the Dream Realm lay a large circular stone with symbols carved into it. The biggest of these symbols was surrounded by the others, which formed a ring like the numbers on a clock. Surrounding the stone were several smaller ones, each big enough for a person to lie on.

Without warning, there was a bright flash, and several people materialized, each lying on one of the smaller stones. One by one, they awoke, most blinking in confusion as they looked around.

"Where are we?"

"How did we get here?"

"What's going on?"

"So it's time..."

All eyes turned to look at Joey, who was smiling broadly.

"Time?" asked Henry. "What do you mean?"

"You'll see in a second," the head of Sillyvision answered. "Believe me, it is an honor to be chosen."

"Indeed." The semi-transparent form of a dark-haired man in a shimmering multicolored robe appeared. "When those offerings were made, I had a way to judge who was worthy, in addition to observing you in my mortal guise. Out of all those who worked for my chosen administrator, you alone were deemed worthy. Now die as mortals...and be reborn!"

Instantly, each of the humans was enveloped in a sphere of white light, each one changing color as it rose into the air. Within the spheres, an incredible transformation took place.

(BATIM)

Henry's body was enveloped in white light from the neck down as he held his hands together. A pale green hooded robe with white symbols flashed into being, followed by a white tunic, brown pants, dark green boots, and light green gloves. In one hand, a golden pen-like staff appeared as a strong gust of wind blew around him, rustling his hair.

"Henry Walters, you are Lord of Air and Creativity."

Wally briefly turned into a mass of water, only to retake human form a moment later. As he did, a new outfit appeared--sea green pants, a navy blue toga wrap, tan and light blue sandals, and a kelp wreath. In one hand, a mass of water appeared and became a trident, which he took hold of.

"Wally Franks, you are Lord of Water and Trickery."

Sammy held his hands together, and a brief burst of flame engulfed him. When it cleared, he was dressed in a vermillion short-sleeved top, cinnabar pants with yellow trim, and orange-yellow boots. A ball of flame appeared in his hands, turning into a fancy-looking banjo.

"Sammy Lawrence, you are Lord of Fire and Song."

Susie held out a hand, and a small halo of light appeared floating above it. There was a flash, and when it cleared, she was wearing a long yellow dress with pink accents, along with pale pink gloves and shoes, a white hair ornament shaped like a cloud, and a golden pendant shaped like the sun. Strapped to her back was a quiver holding a golden bow and arrows.

"Susie Campbell, you are Lady of Sun and Sky."

The grey left Norman's hair as his clothes turned into a simple-looking green and brown outfit. A matching hat appeared, along with a jade green orb, the latter falling into his hands.

"Norman Polk, you are Lord of Earth and Secrets."

Arcs of lightning travelled over Shawn's body, encasing him in electricity. He emerged a moment later, now clad in a light blue suit with yellow boots and gloves. In a burst of sparks, a sword and shield appeared, which he took hold of.

"Shawn Flynn, you are Lord of Lightning and Luck."

Allison curled up in a ball as two pale grey wings appeared and enveloped her. When they unfolded, she was wearing a dark blue gown with light grey accents, along with pearly grey gloves and shoes, a white hair ornament shaped like a cross, and a silver pendant shaped like the moon. In one hand, she held a silver caduceus staff.

"Allison Pendle, you are Lady of Moon and Healing."

Thomas was briefly encased in a sheath of metal. It melted away to reveal him dressed in a dark grey and bronze outfit reminiscent of a blacksmith's. Reaching out, he grabbed the large hammer that had materialized before him.

"Thomas Connor, you are Lord of Metal and Artifice."

Vines wrapped around Grant, encasing him in a cocoon of vegetation. As they fell away, he was revealed to be wearing a green and yellow scholar's robe, with matching gloves and shoes. His glasses were gone, as he no longer needed them, and held a dark green book in one hand.

"Grant Cohen, you are Lord of Wood and Wisdom."

Streams of ink flowed over Joey, forming light grey sandals, long dark grey pants with black leg bands, and a black shirt. It also turned his hair from grey to a deep ebony. A drop of black slid down his face, creating a silvery-grey cap, which he donned as shadows rose up behind him.

"Joey Drew, you are Lord of Spirit and Shadow."

(BATIM)

As the group emerged, they looked at themselves and each other in amazement. They could feel the power they had inherited coursing through them. Yet there were still so many questions that lingered in their minds.

Fortunately, they knew they wouldn't have to wait long for answers.


	12. Animated Actresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the 'Animated Animator' verse from this blog:  
> https://hesouttahere.tumblr.com/verses

"How-how much further?"

"Not far...I think..." Susie gave the barely-intact Allison a reassuring look. "Joey's office should be nearby."

"I don't know...how long I can hold on..." the other actress whimpered. "Susie...if I don't make it...I just..."

"Don't say that," Susie implored. "You are _not_ dying here, you understand?" She looked down. "I came back to make things right with you, and--oh! There it is!"

Carrying the half-melted Allison into Joey's office, Susie immediately set about looking for anything that could help her friend/protege. All the while, part of her reflected on how, if things had been different, it would most likely have been her whom Joey attempted to turn into Alice Angel. It would have been her slowly becoming an inky puddle. And it would have been her struggling to avoid the horrific fate of Searcher-dom.

_I'm not going to let you die, Allison_ , she thought determinedly. _You don't deserve any of this. Especially when I left this place--left you here to suffer._

Just then, she noticed an open book lying in the desk. Picking it up, her eyes widened as she read what was written on the page.

"Could this work?"

"Wh-what?" Allison managed to ask. "Could what work?"

Susie approached the circle painted on the floor, motioning for Allison to come over. Moving a finger across the words, she began to read the words. As she did so, the circle began to glow beneath their feet, a pillar of light shooting upward.

Susie found herself within a sky blue space, her body completely ensheathed in white light. The light slowly began to recede down her arms, her arms slightly thinner and her hands covered by white gloves. The same happened with her legs, which now had light blue shoes and white stockings. As the light continued to melt away, more new clothing--a sky blue blouse with a white collar, a knee-length cerulean skirt trimmed with white, and a white ribbon choker with a sea blue star-shaped gem--was revealed. Last to be uncovered were her face, head, and hair, with a light blue ribbon tied at the back.

She opened her eyes, revealing they now had a cartoony look--not pie-cut like Alice's, but more like a modern animated character. To complete the change, a white halo materialized above her head.

Meanwhile, Allison was also suspended in an unknown space, this one red. Ribbons of white light circled around her body in various places, the rings shrinking until they were almost in contact with her. At that point, they began to break apart, first around her torso, then her newly reformed legs, her arms, and finally her head. With each burst, a new article of clothing was revealed.

First was a black minidress with pink trim and a pink bow on the back. Next came a matching pair of ankle boots and knee-length stockings, the former with a pink ribbon on the sides. This was followed by white gloves with heart shaped marks on the backs. Lastly, her hair gained two white locks, which stuck out like horns.

Her eyes opened, now cartoony as well. Finally, a black choker with a pink star-shaped gem appeared on her neck.

The light pillar vanished, the two actresses gently drifting to the floor. As they landed, they looked down at themselves.

"I'm...me again! Well, sort of..." Tears of relieved joy welling up in her eyes, Allison embraced Susie. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Least I can do," Susie replied. "I mean, I never got to apologize for that fight we had."

Just then, a loud VWOOP sound caught their attention. What looked like a large black spot, resembling a cartoon pitfall, had appeared on the wall nearby.

"Wonder where that leads?"

"Let's find out!"

Joining hands, the two went through, headed for a whole new adventure.


	13. Cunning Like a Fox

"It won't be long before those monsters break down the door," Thomas muttered, looking at the pen-like object topped with a fox's head. "Let's hope this works as well for me as it did for Henry, Wally, and Susie."

He tossed it into the air.

"Mike M. Fox, Toon Up!"

Catching the pen, he spun in a circle, and a pillar of dark green energy shot up from below him. When it disappeared, he was dressed in a dark green shirt, tan work pants, black boots, and white cartoon gloves. He ran a hand through his hair, and a pair of reddish-brown fox ears sprang up. To complete the transformation, he did a flip in the air, and when he landed, a tail had emerged.

Grabbing the pistol that had materialized, he struck a pose.


End file.
